


Stay

by AnnieShields



Series: Cameron One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing, Teasing, pre-catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieShields/pseuds/AnnieShields
Summary: This is the second installment of my Cameron One-Shot series, featuring Agent Cameron, a member of the Captain's Team, with whom Steve hooks up during an undercover mission. Neither party knows how to deal with the aftermath of a one-night stand, so tension and frustration builds until after another debriefing it all comes crashing down, leaving both of them vulnerable.





	

\- Cameron, stop slacking behind and try not to get yourself killed! - the Captain shouted over to me in the middle of the fucking battlefield. It’s not enough that we are being shot at, but he really has to take every single goddamn opportunity to criticize me and baby me around the team.

\- Stop yelling and maybe we won’t all be killed because of you making so much noise - I hiss into the communicator. Fucking prick. 

\- You two shut the hell up - Natasha Romanoff calls annoyed. - I’m trying to do my job here, but listening to you bickering in my ears does not improve my hacking skills.

  
  


Our main objective this time is to steal and erase some information from a crime organization’s private servers, who would like to sell information about a lengthy list of CIA, FBI and NSA operatives, which is not really the kind of thing that our government supports. Natasha came with us because she is quite clever with this kind of thing, Davidoff’s expertise is more like security systems, alarms, safes, entry gates, not hacking in the deep dark web. 

Of course, Steve can’t help but be a pain in the ass. He’s been like this since Milano, he jumps at my every move. I start to think that he wants me to quit the team on my own now, so he deliberately makes my life a living hell. 

Get it out of the way, my ass. Sex just made it more awkward, he’d seen me naked, hell, I sucked his cock and I loved it. Also, he made me come so hard, that I can’t remember the time I last felt myself let go so completely, so… easily with someone and now it hurts more than anything before to have him act like it never happened.

In my mind I knew this was the right thing to do, to try and forget the whole thing, that I should be thankful he didn’t out me and got me off the team immediately as we got back, but also… my body wasn’t really understanding the phenomenon of having dignity and integrity as a human being. It hungered and yearned for Captain Steve Rogers’s touch, relentlessly and kept evoking what happened on that one hot summer night in Italy, so I needed something to keep myself busy with.

I started to go to the gym more often to let off the steam, but of course, he had to show up every time sooner or later, making me painfully aware of the perfection of his body. Another time we met in the corridor when I was coming back from the locker room’s bathroom, only in a towel. On missions he was straight-up insufferable, taking every and any chance to tell me off, to correct me, to swipe me aside.

  
  


\- When did it happen? - Natasha asked me casually as we were changing in the dressing room before debriefing.

\- What? - I question, confused.

\- When did you and Steve hook up? - she rephrased the question, making me almost choke on my next breath.

\- What? - I repeat.

\- Come on - she shakes her head as she shuts her locker and leans against it watching me as I try to cover up my blushing cheeks by half climbing into mine. - I’m not blind. Munoz and Davidoff may be, they are men, but me… I can see that something is terribly off with you two and it’s not the usual awkwardness that Steve has around women. So when did it happen?

\- I hate that you are such a Hawkeye - I say a little disappointed, letting out a resigned sigh. She lets my pun slide without a comment and just keeps looking at me expecting an answer and I know she will keep it up for as long as I need to answer her question. - It happened in Milano, a month ago.

\- And he didn’t tell me - she murmurs to herself surprised, then looks back at me. - And how was he? - she smirks and I hold my hand up in protest.

\- I’m not talking about it, not with you, Nat. Matter of fact, you can’t tell him either that you know, especially not that you know from me.

\- I found out all by myself, you just confirmed it - she shrugs. 

\- Please - I plead looking at her seriously now. - I don’t want to be kicked off the team because of this.

\- Is this what you are afraid of? Did he threaten you? - she asks almost laughing now. - Steve couldn’t get you off the field even if he wanted to, it’s Fury’s call and if you’re off the team because of this, he will be inspected too. Steve wouldn’t risk that. And anyway, he’s kind of in love with you, so… - she trails off like she’s finished.

\- He hates me, you don’t understand, Nat, he feels guilty or he simply hates me because of that night, I don’t know but he’s been acting like a super-asshole rather than a supersoldier.

\- Passive-aggressive? Yeah, it’s how he deals with conflict. I mean, clearly, it's not really compatible with his righteous, last-century morals to have sex with one of his subordinates out of the blue. He feels guilty, but he wouldn't keep you around if he really wanted to forget it, if he wouldn't want it to happen again.

\- I don't think that this is the case here - I stand up as I finish changing too. I throw my clothes into the hamper and we walk out to the corridors.

\- Do you want it to happen again? - she asks quietly and my first thought is to not respond at all to this question. It's bellow me, of course, I don't want it to happen again, it got me into enough trouble and pain already, I don't need to have another shot of heaven to suffer like this for weeks after it.

But the truth is, I would very much like it to happen again. Without all the side-effects, of course, but the deed in itself was very much to my liking.

\- Not like this - I finally answer, minutes passed since the question was raised, so we almost reached the Captain's room now, when Nat takes my arm and stops me.

\- Do you want to be with him or do you want to keep fucking him? - she asks seriously. It takes me off-guard how much she's interested in the affairs of the captain. - Honestly?

\- Can't I do both? - I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth at this point. - I mean, I like him, at least I did until he started to be a dick to me, I can't tell you that I'm deeply in love with him since I barely know him behind his public Captain Superhero costume, but I respect him as a person. Also I... I loved sex with him. I'm sorry, I did. But if it means he will get to make my life hell here, I can do without it just fine - I explain, then before she could speak again I add. - Anyways, I don't want to talk about it, Nat, I'm just wasting my breath in doing so. It happened, I just want it to stop being this awful.

  
  


She looks at me for a few seconds trying to decide if I'm serious or if I'm trying to cover up my real intentions. I had seen this face a thousand times before and I'm not even trying to keep a straight face anymore.

\- Let's go, I don't want to be late - I call and start to walk ad she follows me without a word. She didn't bring it up again later either and I'm very grateful for that, we just sit next to each other and listen to Steve speak. I don't hear the words anymore, I haven't recognized what he'd been talking for a while now. 

I just see those lips move and I feel the way they kissed me, I see his hands gesticulating and I remember the bruises they left on my skin, his fingers remind me the way they brought me to the edge, how they delved into me, his gaze scanning the team, evoke the memory of locking eyes before we fell over the final threshold of pleasure and I can't help but get turned on. At some point, I realize I went too far and I feel ashamed for even thinking of those things, so I just start doodling shapes and forms on the side of my brief.

\- Cameron! - I hear someone call me and I look up to see him looking straight at me. - Cameron, are you even listening? I'm trying to debrief you, so what happened today would not happen in the future - he uses that agonizingly patronizing tone again that makes me so angry I could just punch him in his perfectly symmetrical face for it.

\- What happened? - I ask sheepishly, half trying to piss him off even more, half unsure what exactly had happened that could be so terrible.

\- We have to be more careful with our resources, we almost went out of ammo today. Again. If it happens again, that could be fatal for each and every one of us personally too.

I hear what he says, I understand too, but I just can't muster any more interest in what he is talking about than I did before and I see his eyes fixing on me in frustration.

\- I see, sir. I'll make sure I bring some additional resources next time – I say, but it’s audible that it’s just a formality. Neither of us has the time and honestly no one wants to carry around an additional bag of ammo with them everywhere. If we run out we take some from the enemy, easy.

  
  


After that, he changes the topic and talks a little about our next mission, but I still can’t really pay attention to him. He is too distracting, his everything is reminding me of that night, even his voice. I close my eyes and try to focus and fortunately, the meeting comes to its end in a few minutes.

I stand, ready to leave his room and return to mine to finally have a shower and go to bed and just forget he exists at all, but of course life is not that easy.

\- Cameron? – he calls after me and I freeze, letting out a tired groan. – Would you come back for a second, please?

I turn as everyone else leaves and I catch a curious gaze from Natasha before she makes her exit and shuts the door behind herself.

\- Sure – I call without a hint of enthusiasm. 

\- What's going on with you? You've been acting a little off lately - he starts out sternly, like the good officer who is worried for his soldier. I'm gasping for air, my rage bubbling up like lava in a volcano. 

\- Really? - I ask, almost a little too loudly, my blood boiling up. - A little off? Since when?

\- Cameron, it's okay, calm down.

\- How long have I exactly been acting weird, Captain? Can you maybe remember? - I ask again stepping closer, my face turning red. I'm so close to bursting into tears of frustration now that I have to take a few deep breaths to keep myself together.

  
  


He has the nerve to keep me back and ask me why I'm acting weird. He has the guts to look me in the eye and pretend he doesn't know full well that he was the one that fucked my mind up so badly that I can't think straight around him anymore. I'm truly stunned by him having the nerves to do this to my face, just like this, like nothing has happened at all. 

\- A few weeks maybe? - he asks calmly, shrugging, but I can see in the way he tries to avert his gaze now that he knows full well, that he poked the wrong bear in the cave.

\- Was it maybe since Milano, sir? - I spit the title like the nastiest swearword. - Was it maybe since you've started going so hard on me on the field? Since we slept together, Captain? - I'm yelling now looking him dead in the eyes. He can't stand it for long, he starts to fumble with some papers on his desk, turning away.

  
  


\- I thought we were in an agreement about that occasion, that we will try and keep it between ourselves and act like professionals in the future - he says, his voice strained now, as he supports himself with both arms on the desk, his broad back tensing up.

\- It would be much easier if you did just that yourself, sir - I call, my voice thick with sarcasm. - In all due respect, you are quite bad at keeping your own pact if you're thinking this is it, Captain. Humiliating me, criticizing me constantly, telling me off in front of my team, this is not being professional, this is called being a sore loser.

  
  


\- Was it a competition to lose? - he retorts, but I'm having none of it.

\- No, it just didn't turn out as you expected, whatever you were expecting. Fucking me didn't make anything go away, it just added to your burdens, didn't it?

\- It may have, but what is it for you? 

\- You are making my life miserable, don't you see?! - I cry out in desperation.  - I'm considering leaving the team because I can't concentrate on the work anymore! I can't sleep, I can't think straight when you are there because I keep remembering that night and I feel constantly as if I was about to be attacked for something that I didn't do!

\- At least now you know how I feel like... - he says quietly, his fingers turning white as he grips the edge of the table, he only strengthens up and lets go of it when the metal gives out a pained creak. The indents of his fingers stay there as he turns around and sits on the edge instead.

\- Do you want me to feel miserable? - I ask furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, watching him, staring into the air in front of him unfocused and dull, unsure of his intentions with me anymore. - Because if you do, I'm leaving. Say the word and I hand in my resignation today. I'm ready to give it up, I want it to stop and if this is the only way, so be it, I will ease your conscience, you don't have to see me anymore or do anything else - I offer, my will breaking, giving up fighting against this impossible situation. - Just say the word and I'm gone, Captain.

  
  


\- No - he says seriously lifting his gaze to meet mine.

\- No? - I ask, not understanding him anymore. What does he want? Does he want to keep torturing me?  - Why?

He just looks at me and I see the blue of his eyes stir as he is thinking about his response.

\- I don't want you to go - he finally says. - I don't want you to leave.

\- Then what the Hell do you want? - I demand heading to grab onto his shirt to shake him a little. - Tell me why you are doing this to me! Tell me why on Earth would you like me to stay, if you hate me? If you suffer from seeing me? 

\- I only suffer from it because I can't have you - he admits averting his gaze, his hand taking hold of mine fisted in his shirt and pulls it away, letting it fall back to my side. He walks away like he couldn't stand me being so close to him.

\- Don't you walk away... - I start, but he cuts me off. 

\- I'm just as trapped as you are, Cameron, hear me out - he holds up his hand to silence me. - You are my subordinate, I'm an officer of the military, no matter how I get special treatment in some things as an Avenger, and this might not be one of them. What we did... it was wrong. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. And... and I can't act like it didn't.

\- Well, you did a pretty good job at trying... - I huff, but he continues.

\- It would be best if we could go on separate ways, but it's not that easy, if you quit, there will be questions asked, questions that neither of us can answer without making trouble for the other. You have to stay and if you stay...

\- I might as well just shoot myself right now then, right? I refuse to live like this, Steve, I can't keep going on seeing you and denying my instincts, my feelings, it's just not possible anymore.

\- Feelings? - he jumps at the word, forgetting what he was about to say, turning back to look at me. - Do you have feelings for me?

\- Honestly... does it matter? I can't have feelings, we can't have an affair as you said it. We are breaking rules that even an Avenger can't break.

\- Do you have feelings for me or not, Cameron?

\- I might have if you weren't such a colossal asshole to me - I retort without thinking and I immediately regret it. 

\- I have to be an asshole or else... I might not be able to hold back - he says. He lets out a long, tired sigh. - Banner was right about staying angry all the time, it helps to cover up everything else, it takes over my mind and then I don't have to constantly think about that night, the way you made me feel, the way I made you feel... That it would be possible to... if only we could…

My heart clenches hearing his words, so clear, so... vulnerable now. He was not unaffected by this whole thing then, he really does feel like I do.

\- If only we could do what? – I break the silence setting in.

\- If only we could do all that freely. If I could have you right now if I wouldn't need to keep all my nerves and muscles under control so I don't take you right here, right now.

  
  


My eyes widen and my mouth falls open as I listen to him saying words I can't quite comprehend anymore, I can't believe he really just said it out loud, I must be hallucinating. My mouth goes dry as I open it to speak.

\- What if I said you don't have to? What if I said you could...? If we could...? - I'm afraid to finish the sentence, but he knows all too well what I mean. - We could keep it a secret - I offer, though I know how ridiculously cliché it sounds. - You could still be an asshole with me in public, as long as you... can make me feel like you did in Milano when we are alone...

\- Cameron... - he tries to stop me. - What you are proposing... it's still wrong.

\- It may be, but this is the only way we can both get what we want while keeping our jobs - I offer as I drift closer to him standing with one of his hands on his hips, the other in his hair as he nervously runs its fingers through his tresses. He is considering it, I can see the way he struggles with himself. He knows he wants it, just like I do, but his sense of duty keeps him hesitating.

\- Do you want me to leave, Steve? - I ask quietly after a few minutes, standing in an arm’s reach from him. - Because if you say no now, I will leave, no matter how much trouble it will cause to me or you. I can’t do this. Not like this – I give him my final ultimatum, but he doesn’t answer, covering his face with both of hands, nervous and broken.

I count down the seconds and at 30 he is still not moving. I take a deep breath and turn my trembling body around. I can feel the tears prickling my eyes, they stream down my face and I don’t understand why I’m crying. Nothing happened, why am I upset over just a lost possibility?

\- Stay.

  
  


I’m almost at the door when he finally speaks and I stop.

\- Do you mean it? – I ask without turning back.

\- Yes – I hear him say, his voice coming from closer now and by the time I look over my shoulder, he’s already standing there, just a feet away. His eyes shine strangely in the neon light as he reaches out and turns me around, his left cupping my cheek in a swift move, drawing me into him and before I could say anything, his lips are on mine, breaking my last remaining restraints as I return his kisses, eager and willing. – I want you, all of you, more – he says hurriedly between his wet kisses, pulling me up against his hard body, all the lust and wanting and pain clouding my mind, urging me to cling to him tighter, my hands wandering, touching and stroking his every inch to make sure I was remembering everything perfectly from the hairs on his forearm to the ridges of his abs.

\- Steve – I stop him for a second, breaking away from his lips, leaving them hanging slightly open, swollen and wet, hungry for more. – Promise me this… that this will not end tonight – I’m trying to let him know that I trust him, but if he plays me now, I’ll end everything and it won’t be pretty.

\- No – he says without hesitation now, taking my face between his two hands, looking me in the eye. – I promise.

He kisses me again keeping his fingers against my burning cheeks, slow and languid now, the previous urgency still apparent, but controlled now and the kiss takes not only my breath away but all my doubts too.

\- Do you really want this? – he asks one last time and for the first time in forever, I smile at him, chuckling slightly.

\- Just show me where the bedroom is already – I prompt him breaking away from his arms venturing further into his apartment. I have never been to any other part of his quarters, so I let him take the lead in the uncharted territory and he leads me into a small room, with the bed at the further wall with floor-to-ceiling windows to the right and another room opening to the left, the bathroom I assume from the closed door. The comforter is dark blue, the sheets and the bedding white, like the walls around us. Next to the bathroom door is a wardrobe with sliding mirror doors, like in mine and on each side of the king bed two white bedside tables take place with bed lamps. The sun is already setting outside, so he clicks the nearer on then turns back towards me expectantly watching as I stand at the door. I wonder if I’m the first person to set foot into the Captain’s private quarters like this, but I don’t have too much time to think about it. 

He pulls his t-shirt over his head throwing it into the hamper next to the wardrobe and I watch his bare upper body in the pale lights, just the way I watched him leave to the bathroom in Italy. 

 

\- Come closer – he calls quietly as I unzip my cardigan and he helps it off of me, laying it on the chair placed next to the door. His touch almost burns me as his fingers brush against my arms. 

  
  


I reach for his belt, undoing it, unzipping his pants and we both work in silence on the other's clothing until we both stand there in our underwear. I may have only been so shy in the bedroom when I was still a virgin. It’s not the same as it was in Italy, this is not a crime of passion, this is now a deliberate decision that we will share a bed, our bodies with the other. I wish we could just jump at each other as we did last time, but instead it’s much slower now, the air is still hot and heavy between us, but it’s also quieter as he reaches out to bring me into a kiss and I let myself melt against him, my hands holding onto his neck, his side, like I’m afraid he would disappear in any minute.

Honestly, I’ve rarely been more afraid than I am now. I’m a soldier, I’m not used to be scared like this and he somehow knows. Maybe he feels the same as he pushes me gently over the bed and climbs next to me. The sheets smell just like him. Soap and mint and something else, his scent filling my nose, letting my muscles ease up as I lay back on the soft comforter. 

We are making out for what it seems like hours, his tongue invading my mouth, his taste waking my senses and I can’t get enough of him as he moves over me. Last time I may have been in charge but this time I am sure I’m not. He presses me into the mattress with his weight and his kisses start to be more demanding, impatient as he grows needy for me. As I fist his hair, he reaches up and takes my wrists and pins them above my head, making me whimper in my helplessness. 

\- Tonight, I’ll make you mine, doll like you made me yours last time - he says calmly, his gaze burning mine as our eyes meet. – Do you understand?

\- Yes, sir – I answer instinctively and he smiles at me, but the gentle and kind Steve is gone, his lips curl in a much different way this time. I feel myself getting a little wetter. I’m still wearing my underwear, just like him, but it’s apparent that he is excited for me, his hardness rubbing against my thigh as his kisses slip from my lips down to my neck over my still covered breasts. He pecks his way around the hem of my bra, but it doesn’t last for long, he reaches under me and skillfully opens the clasp and pulls it off me to expose my hardened nipples to his gaze. He doesn’t waste any time, he leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses and nibbles along the underside of my right breast, but he grows greedy and uses his left hand to keep my wrists pinned, bringing his right to squeeze the other, making me moan once again.

  
  


With my hands restrained, I try to use my legs to guide him over me, curling them around his waist, to pull him closer, grinding my hips up against his growing bulge to try and get some friction, but he’s having none of it but he’s having none of it. He lifts his hips and clicks his tongue rebuking me while continuing his agonizingly pleasurable ministrations on my breasts, alternating between the two from time to time, letting me writhe against him, pleading breathlessly for him to let me touch him. I can still feel him nudging against my hipbone, his gray briefs wet in patches from his pre-cum leaking through.

\- Please… please, Steve - I whine again making him chuckle and lift his head to look at me as he speaks.

\- Who would think that fifteen minutes ago you were ready to leave all this behind? 

\- Who said I wasn’t hoping I wouldn’t need to? - I pant at him.

\- Such a good strategist, Cameron, always so clever.

\- Especially when I’m desperate, Captain. You don’t want a desperate woman to corner you, or you might end up doing just what she wanted - I tease him, my inhibitions eased by the tingling sensation of his proximity.

\- Let’s just continue, shall we? - he asks smiling wide before he leans in and plants his lips around my left nipple, sucking on it gently, his tongue drawing circles around it in a torturously slow rhythm and I bite my lip, trying to stifle my moans from escaping my mouth. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me desperate for his touch anymore. It makes him cocky, way too confident.

He abandons my breasts with a wet popping sound as he releases my nipple peering up on my rosy cheeks, his gaze dark with lust now and I keep biting my bottom lip, hard. I feel my insides clench from only a glance from him.

He continues his torture down on my sternum, over the soft plain of my stomach, undulating under his touch as my breathing slowly speeds up, until he reaches my navel and moves to the side to give a gentle bite to my hip on the right. His free right hand goes over to my knee and pushes it away from his way to open me up for him to see. 

\- Soaked - he states plainly and I shiver as his hot breath reaches my wet folds over the thin material of the cotton panties I’m wearing. His hand slides up on my inner thigh in a second to feel just how moist the material is against me, rubbing a finger softly up and down along it, the single pad gliding easily against my slit. He’s careful not to apply too much pressure and he still pins me down just enough so I can’t roll my hips up to meet him. 

He strokes me idly and his quickening breath is the only thing letting me know how turned on he is too. 

I arch my back and push my head into the pillow helplessly, unable to see or touch or even to stop him, completely at his mercy now. I’m not used to this and usually I am the one taking the reins, being under control even in the bedroom just doesn’t work for me, but with the Captain it’s different. I trust him on the field and I trust him in here too, no matter how much I want to push him over and ride him like last time, I’m not relenting to his attempt to make me break and do just that. I want to know what the sweet, innocent Steve Rogers might have in store for me on his own.

\- I missed this - he says kissing my bent knee, starting to pepper my sensitive skin with wet pecks upwards where his fingers start to really get my panties soaked through. - I have never had a girl so wet for me before.

\- You didn’t have too many girls in my position anyway - I manage to choke out a witty answer before I moan again. He chuckles but doesn’t stop, doesn’t answer immediately. He just keeps rubbing at me, keeps breathing at my inner thigh as he moves between my legs wholly now and then, suddenly he releases his grip on my wrists to reach under my butt with both hands to bring me to his mouth, his tongue flat against the thin layer of black cotton over my oversensitive clit, making me cry out as my hands immediately reach for his head to push him down, closer and my hips rise off the bed to get to the sweet release I crave so much and he lets out an amused little laugh again.

\- Well, I had just enough to know that these won’t be needed anymore - he reaches up to my hips where he hooks his fingers into my panties and pulls them off and throws them away. The next second, his mouth is on my burning center and it doesn’t really take much for him to suck and gently nibble at that sweet nub to make me come apart as I rock my hips into his face and he keeps me on his tongue, strong arms pinning me in place once again, lapping up everything I am offering as I swear and pray my way through my first orgasm of the night.

  
  


He lets me come down from my high with a few lazy flicks of his tongue before he props himself up on his knees again and reaches into his heavily stained gray briefs to stroke himself idly as I’m recovering. His face changes like the wind as he watches me looking at him through my lust-hooded eyes and it makes me smile how little control he has over his features the man who wants to control everything else in his life.

\- You have quite a dirty mouth, Cameron - he finally says, out of breath as he pushes his last remaining piece of clothing off his hips, to reveal his member to my eyes to feast on and I can’t help, but feel my core tighten as it remembers our last encounter. - Care to put it to good use?

I laugh at him and it tears me from my post-orgasm laziness as I stumble to my knees. I can’t believe he really just asked that.

\- Where are you hiding all this sass outside the bedroom, sir? - I smile still, inching closer to him and he pulls me up against him for a languid kiss, with my taste lingering on his tongue, his chin still wet as he smooths his hands down my sides to cup my ass, his hands fitting snugly over them, squeezing and kneading them, pulling me hard against his arousal.

\- I’m keeping the good stuff for those who deserve it, you know - he grins and I love how quick it disappears as I reach between us and take him into my hand. He hisses and takes my wrist, holding it almost painfully in his grip as he chokes out between his gritted teeth. - Easy there, doll.

\- Got a little too excited? - I tease but ease my touch on him.

\- It wasn’t that hard with the little show you put on, writhing under me like that - he whispers weakly now, his face pure concentration as I slowly stroke him up and down, trying to find a rhythm which is comfortable for the both of us.

\- Does this feel good like this? - I ask hesitantly, watching his face and he nods.

\- Very - he sighs, his head falling forward onto my shoulder as he thrusts himself into my closed fingers, giving me better access to his neck to kiss the soft skin there before I whisper in his ear.

\- Good, ‘cause I want you to come in my mouth, not my fist.

His head shots up, his eyes trying to find mine, but I’m already on all fours taking him into my mouth, trying to fit as much of him as I can down my throat and it takes no more than ten seconds of grunting, hectic thrusts, and a little tongue work to have him come undone, swearing and fisting my hair again as he spills himself into my mouth, making me swallow every drop.

  
  


When he finally releases me I’m peering up at him through my teary eyes as I let his softening manhood leave my lips and I see him watching me as I lick my lips. He seems a little bit pissed, but he just came, so he’s not complaining.

\- It takes two to tango, isn’t it, Captain? - I offer him a shy smile, but he still looks a bit hurt. I reach out and tug at his left arm to pull him next to me, laying down, draping his arm over my waist, so he is spooning me. - Come, lay with me a little - I ask him gently and he gives in, snuggling close, nuzzling my hair.

\- I told you, I’m going to make you mine tonight - he murmurs against my shoulder, kissing it. - I wasn’t kidding, Cameron, you won’t get away with this.

\- And I don’t want to... - I reply pulling his hand over my still wet folds, inviting him to tease me a little as he keeps kissing my neck, behind my ear, his hot breath ruffling the little hairs at the nape of my neck, raising goose bumps all over me as he pushed his finger between my slick lips. 

\- Captain... - I moan turning my head into the bed to muffle the sounds I’m making, but he doesn’t let me escape so easily, he reaches with his right hand under my armpit and lifts me so I’m supporting myself on my elbow and he’s turning me to face him over my shoulder. He kisses me, long and deep as he turns me on my back, his other hand stopping teasing me between my legs to come up and squeeze along its way, first my hipbone, then the side of my stomach, finally my left breast.

\- I always knew you had one of the most incredible set of curves I’ve seen in my life, but, I’ll be damned if I ever thought I would get the chance to put my hands on them, that they would be so perfect, skin so smooth, every inch so delicious I could just... kiss you for days - he keeps running his hand over my body, his touch making me tingle wherever they go until he returns to my lower stomach to rub his finger against my mound as he kisses me slowly, timidly, his tongue smoothing over my own, feeding my awakening arousal.

\- So why don’t you? - I ask smiling at him, blushing, reveling in the way he praises me, unsure again if I’m still alive or just dreaming, having him confess his affection like this. It seems almost impossible to see him, feel him so near, to hear him say the words after the suffering of the past weeks and I try to think of a way I could reciprocate his words, but I can’t seem to be able to put together coherent speech at this point so I just reach up and pull him down for another kiss. He can’t help but hover above me now and then I feel his wet tip touch my hip again, surprised that he’s ready to go so soon again as I take him in my hand once more. His size still scares me a little, but the uncomfortable thought flies away the moment he raises from my side to kneel between my bent legs. He rests each of his hands on my thighs, guiding the tip of his cock over my wetness, sighing in bliss as he does.

\- Still so wet, so... - he doesn’t even finish the sentence as he takes hold of my left ankle and lifts it to his mouth for a quick kiss before he puts my calf over his shoulder. He repeats the same process with my other leg then looks down at me, as if he was asking permission. - Are you ready, princess?

\- Oh... - I smile surprised. - So I’m a princess now?

\- Well, you always get what you want, don’t you? - he asks gliding the blunt head of his member along my folds once again making me squirm closer, ready to take it, but he retreats, cocking an eyebrow at me playfully.

\- Not now, I see - I try to roll my hips so he would finally give it to me, but he pulls away again. - You’re really going to make me beg for it?

\- I thought about it, yes, but now that you are saying it, why not? - he smirks at me continuing his torturous ministrations between my leg, making me mewl for him. He shakes his head from side to side, telling me whining won’t get me anywhere now.

\- I want you inside of me, please - I jabber quickly, but he shakes his head no again, smile playing on his lips.

\- Beg for it, like you really need it, princess.

\- Please, Captain? - I start, really getting worked up now. - I really need you to take me now... please... I can’t take it anymore, please... - I give him what he wants and he gets hold of my thighs as he glides over me one more time.

\- I’d hold onto something if I were you - he says in a low voice and I reach up and grab the headboard of his bed as he thrusts forward, filling me in one swift motion, making both of us cry out in pleasure. He sets a furious pace and I can’t keep quiet as he lifts my hips off the bed, hitting all the right spots within me, keeping me there, his hands gripping me so hard it hurts before he lowers me back leaning over me to kiss me, all teeth and tongue, rolling his hips, grinding his pelvic bone against me, the friction just enough to slowly but surely work me into my next orgasm. I feel my toes curl and my muscles squeezing at him, knowing he can feel me getting there, but he doesn’t stop as I fall apart under him with his name on my lips.

\- That’s it, princess… come for me like a good soldier… come on, let me… let me have it all – he grunts, his rhythm never faltering, he keeps his punishing pace until I’m nearing the edge again, but he pulls out abruptly yanking me away from the headboard, flipping me over to my stomach, grabbing my hips in a matter of seconds and then he is over me, skin against skin, rocking into me from behind, slow and sweet, the new angle making me mewl and squirm under him from the sensory overload. I’m trembling under his enormous figure pressing me into the mattress, but at the same time, he’s holding me so close with his hand under my chest, his length sliding in and out of me with ease now, my oversensitive nerves and the position making sure I feel every inch of flesh filling me up, languid, lapping at my insides, complete opposite of the past minutes.

\- So tight… so fucking tight – Steve grunts into my neck, biting and kissing every little patch of skin he can find, licking away the pain his teeth cause, driving me mad with his animalistic voice. – Do you feel me, princess, do you feel all of me? – he asks hurriedly, stopping, buried to the hilt and I roll my hips from side to side, up and down just to get him to move as he swears into my ears. – Fuck, princess, I asked you a question… I’m expecting to hear an answer - he chuckles into my neck, his tone letting me know that he is ridiculously close.

\- I… - I pant. – I’m so full, so impossibly full of you, Steve – I mewl as he kisses my neck again, palming my breast under me, making me clench around him involuntarily. He snaps his hips forward once more with a grunt before lifts me up on all fours and starts pounding into me again, leaning to my ear to keep talking.

\- Good, ‘cause I’m going to fill you up until you… you are screaming my name and can’t keep going anymore… until you are so spent… that you will not be able to think of anything else, but me… inside of you… inside your perfect pussy, Cameron. 

I don’t feel it approaching, my orgasm just comes out of the blue, my limbs shaking with exhaustion, the only thing keeping me upright anymore is Steve’s arm around my waist, squeezing me one final time as he yells my name with his release, pulsing and shooting his load inside of me, collapsing to the side, letting me fall with him. 

Minutes pass and I can’t open my eyes, I just let my body go numb and before I know I’m asleep in my boss’s bed, covered in sweat and tears and come, spent and careless, which always comes with a price sooner or later. 

 

In this case, next morning.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Captain? Are you in there? – comes a loud voice from outside the bedroom, waking me up immediately. It’s Munoz.

\- Yes, I just need a minute. Stay out, I overslept - comes Steve’s voice from behind me and our eyes meet as I turn around. He signals me to stay silent and don’t move. – I’m dressing up, have a seat in the living room, Ricco.

\- You got it, Cap – he calls in his usual cheerful voice and we hear his steps slowly fade away.

\- That was close – he sighs with a whisper as he stands from the bed, still naked and gloriously beautiful in the sunshine, getting to the dresser to get some clean clothes on: just the usual gray sweatpants with the tight white t-shirt showing off his muscles. He doesn’t bother putting on any underwear as I watch him cover up that perfect, invitingly white skin from my eyes, but I don’t mind, I’ll see him again.

\- How are you planning to get me out of here when he is in the living room? – I ask looking up at him, unmoving with just the sheets over my lap.

\- I’m not. It’s Sunday. I’ll be back in 15 minutes and we’ll have breakfast together.

\- Breakfast? – I smile, not believing what he’s saying. – And here I was thinking that I’ll be your dirty little secret, Captain.

\- No one said I can’t treat my dirty little secret right, princess – he kneels with one leg on the bed to lean in and give me a kiss, that leaves me wanting more. – I’ll be back shortly, find something to wear in the closet, while I’m gone – he offers, then turns to head for the door, shrugging. – But it’s fine if you don’t too – he looks back grinning before disappearing from my sight. 

I lay back on the pillow covering my face with my hands. I can’t get the smile to leave my lips.

\- I must be dreaming.


End file.
